User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Welly's Rankings
Character Rankings ' If you want you can message me your rankings and explain why you like those character, interactions, seasons, etc. Or why you hate/dislike them. And no matter what your opinions are and your preferences, I hope we can still be friends and have fun on this wiki together. Please tell me what you think I will appreciate it.' ' Um, just a warning. Some characters in my opinion are awesome to me. Such as Zoey and Dave. The reason why I like these characters, are because I really enjoyed watching them, and they actually brought DRAMA to the show. In which the show id called Total DRAMA! Also some characters that may be to low in your opinion may include characters such as DJ, and Izzy. The reason why they are so low, is that they got boring after a while and sometimes were ruined in a season such as TDWT for DJ.' I hope you enjoy it! :) |-| TDI= Ezekiel_TDI_Rank.png|'22nd. Ezekiel' Justin_TDI_Rank.png|'21st. Justin' Sadie_TDI_Rank.png|'20th. Sadie' Izzy_TDI_Rank.png|'19th. Izzy' DJ_TDI_Rank.png|'18th. DJ' Katie_TDI_Rank.png|'17th. Katie' Beth_TDI_Rank.png|'16th. Beth' Noah_TDI_Rank.png|'15th. Noah' Eva_TDI_Rank.png|'14th. Eva' Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'13th. Owen' Tyler_TDI_Rank.png|'12th. Tyler' Trent_TDI_Rank.png|'11th. Trent' Harold_TDI_Rank.png|'10th. Harold' Cody_TDI_Rank.png|'9th. Cody' Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'8th. Leshawna' Geoff_TDI_Rank.png|'7th. Geoff' Duncan_TDI_Rank.png|'6th. Duncan' Courtney_TDI_Rank.png|'5th. Courtney' Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'4th. Gwen' Bridgette_TDI_Rank.png|'3rd. Bridgette' Lindsay_TDI_Rank.png|'2nd. Lindsay' Heather_TDI_Rank.png|'1st. Heather' |-| TDA= Geoff_TDA_Rank.png|'15th. Geoff' Izzy_TDA_Rank.png|'14th. Izzy' DJ_TDA_Rank.png|'13th. DJ' Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'12th. Trent' Bridgette_TDA_Rank.png|'11th. Bridgette' Owen_TDA_Rank.png|'10th. Owen' Gwen_TDA_Rank.png|'9th. Gwen' Courtney_TDA_Rank.png|'8th. Courtney' Beth_TDA_Rank.png|'7th. Beth' Leshawna_TDA_Rank.png|'6th. Leshawna' Duncan_TDA_Rank.png|'5th. Duncan' Heather_TDA_Rank.png|'4th. Heather' Justin_TDA_Rank.png|'3rd. Justin' Harold_TDA_Rank.png|'2nd. Harold' Lindsay_TDA_Rank.png|'1st. Lindsay' |-| TDWT= Ezekiel_TDWT_Rank.png|'18th. Ezekiel' DJ_TDWT_Rank.png|'17th. DJ' Harold_TDWT_Rank.PNG|'16th. Harold' Izzy_TDWT_Rank.png|'15th. Izzy' Blaineley_TDWT_Rank.png|'14th. Blaineley' Leshawna_TDWT_Rank.png|'13th. Leshawna' Bridgette_TDWT_Rank.png|'12th. Bridgette' Duncan_TDWT_Rank.png|'11th. Duncan' Lindsay_TDWT_Rank.png|'10th. Lindsay' Owen_TDWT_Rank.png|'9th. Owen' Gwen_TDWT_Rank.png|'8th. Gwen' Courtney_TDWT_Rank.png|'7th. Courtney' Sierra_TDWT_Rank.png|'6th. Sierra' Cody_TDWT_Rank.png|'5th. Cody' Noah_TDWT_Rank.png|'4th. Noah' Heather_TDWT_Rank.png|'3rd. Heather' Alejandro_TDWT_Rank.png|'2nd. Alejandro' Tyler_TDWT_Rank.png|'1st. Tyler' |-| TDRI= Staci_TDRI_Rank.png|'13th. Staci' Beverly_TDRI_Rank.png|'12th. B' Sam_TDRI_Rank.png|'11th. Sam' Dakota_TDRI_Rank.png|'10th. Dakota' Anne_Maria_TDRI_Rank.png|'9th. Anne Maria' Dawn_TDRI_Rank.png|'8th. Dawn' Cameron_TDRI_Rank.png|'7th. Cameron' Lightning_TDRI_Rank.png|'6th. Lightning' Mike_TDRI_Rank.png|'5th. Mike' Jo_TDRI_Rank.png|'4th. Jo' Scott_TDRI_Rank.png|'3rd. Scott' Zoey_TDRI_Rank.png|'2nd. Zoey' Brick_TDRI_Rank.png|'1st. Brick' |-| TDAS= Sam_TDAS_Rank.png|'14th. Sam' Mike_TDAS_Rank.png|'13th. Mike/Mal' Lightning_TDAS_Rank.png|'12th. Lightning' Lindsay_TDAS_Rank.png|'11th. Lindsay' Sierra_TDAS_Rank.png|'10th. Sierra' Cameron_TDAS_Rank.png|'9th. Cameron' Duncan_TDAS_Rank.png|'8th. Duncan' Jo_TDAS_Rank.png|'7th. Jo' Courtney_TDAS_Rank.png|'6th. Courtney' Gwen_TDAS_Rank.png|'5th. Gwen' Zoey_TDAS_Rank.png|'4th. Zoey' Heather_TDAS_Rank.png|'3rd. Heather' Alejandro_TDAS_Rank.png|'2nd. Alejandro' Scott_TDAS_Rank.png|'1st. Scott' |-| TDPI= Leonard_TDPI_Rank.png|'14th. Leonard' Rodney_TDPI_Rank.png|'13th. Rodney' Beardo_TDPI_Rank.png|'12th. Beardo' Topher_TDPI_Rank.png|'11th. Topher' Amy_TDPI_Rank.png|'10th. Amy' Samey_TDPI_Rank.png|'9th. Samey' Ella_TDPI_Rank.png|'8th. Ella' Scarlett_TDPI_Rank.png|'7th. Scarlett' Sugar_TDPI_Rank.png|'6th. Sugar' Jasmine_TDPI_Rank.png|'5th. Jasmine' Max_TDPI_Rank.png|'4th. Max' Shawn_TDPI_Rank.png|'3rd. Shawn' Dave_TDPI_Rank.png|'2nd. Dave' Sky_TDPI_Rank.png|'1st. Sky' |-| Overall= Staci_TDRI_Rank.png|'52nd. Staci' Ezekiel_TDI_Rank.png|'51st. Ezekiel' Leonard_TDPI_Rank.png|'50th. Leonard' Rodney_TDPI_Rank.png|'49th. Rodney' Beverly_TDRI_Rank.png|'48th. B' Blaineley_TDWT_Rank.png|'47th. Blaineley' Sadie_TDI_Rank.png|'46th. Sadie' Anne_Maria_TDRI_Rank.png|'45th. Anne Maria' Beardo_TDPI_Rank.png|'44th. Beardo' Justin_TDI_Rank.png|'43rd. Justin' Dakota_TDRI_Rank.png|'42nd. Dakota' Sam_TDAS_Rank.png|'41st. Sam' Mike_TDAS_Rank.png|'40th. Mike' Izzy_TDWT_Rank.png|'39th. Izzy' DJ_TDWT_Rank.png|'38th. DJ' Topher_TDPI_Rank.png|'37th. Topher' Dawn_TDRI_Rank.png|'36th. Dawn' Eva_TDI_Rank.png|'35th. Eva' Katie_TDI_Rank.png|'34th. Katie' Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'33rd. Trent' Cameron_TDAS_Rank.png|'32nd. Cameron' Owen_TDA_Rank.png|'31st. Owen' Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'30th. Leshawna' Sierra_TDAS_Rank.png|'29th. Sierra' Amy_TDPI_Rank.png|'28th. Amy' Beth_TDA_Rank.png|'27th. Beth' Samey_TDPI_Rank.png|'26th. Samey' Geoff_TDI_Rank.png|'25th. Geoff' Lightning_TDRI_Rank.png|'24th. Lightning' Ella_TDPI_Rank.png|'23rd. Ella' Scarlett_TDPI_Rank.png|'22nd. Scarlett' Max_TDPI_Rank.png|'21st. Max' Jo_TDRI_Rank.png|'20th. Jo' Duncan_TDI_Rank.png|'19th. Duncan' Harold_TDI_Rank.png|'18th. Harold' Sugar_TDPI_Rank.png|'17th. Sugar' Cody_TDI_Rank.png|'16th. Cody' Noah_TDWT_Rank.png|'15th. Noah' Jasmine_TDPI_Rank.png|'14th. Jasmine' Brick_TDRI_Rank.png|'13th. Brick' Bridgette_TDWT_Rank.png|'12th. Bridgette' Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'11th. Gwen' Courtney_TDAS_Rank.png|'10th. Courtney' Shawn_TDPI_Rank.png|'9th. Shawn' Dave_TDPI_Rank.png|'8th. Dave' Alejandro_TDAS_Rank.png|'7th. Alejandro' Lindsay_TDA_Rank.png|'6th. Lindsay' Zoey_TDRI_Rank.png|'5th. Zoey' Heather_TDAS_Rank.png|'4th. Heather' Sky_TDPI_Rank.png|'3rd. Sky' Scott_TDRI_Rank.png|'2nd. Scott' Tyler_TDI_Rank.png|'1st. Tyler' Episode Rankings |-| TDI= Wild_TDI_Rank.png|'27th. Wawanakwa Gone Wild' BrucnhFood_TDI_Rank.png|'26th. Brunch Of Disgustingness' Castaways_TDI_Rank.jpg|'25th. Camp Castaways' Outdoor_TDI_Rank.jpg|'24th. The Sucky Outdoors' Yeti_TDI_Rank.png|'23rd. Are We There Yeti?' Creek_TDI_Rank.jpg|'22nd. Up The Creek' Happy Campers_TDI_Rank.png|'21st. Not So Happy Campers. Part 1' Search_TDI_Rank.png|'20th. Search & Do Not Destroy' Tri-Armed_TDI_Rank.png|'19th. Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon' Cliff_TDI_Rank.jpg|'18th. Not So Happy Campers. Part 2' Kitchen_TDI_Rank.png|'17th. If You Can't Take The Heat...' Killer_TDI_Rank.png|'16th. Hook, Line, & Screamer' Talent_TDI_Rank.png|'15th. Not Quite Famous' Finale_TDI_Rank.jpg|'14th. The Very Last Episode, Really?' Sleep_TDI_Rank.jpg|'13th. The Big Sleep' Paintball_TDI_Rank.png|'12th. Paintball Deer Hunter' Losers_TDI_Rank.png|'11th. Haute Campture' Bike_TDI_Rank.png|'10th. That's Off The Chain' Trust_TDI_Rank.jpg|'9th. Who Can You Trust?' Island_TDI_Rank.png|'8th. Total, Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama, Island' Torture_TDI_Rank.png|'7th. X-Treme Torture' PainGame_TDI_Rank.png|'6th. No Pain, No Game' Hide_TDI_Rank.png|'5th. Hide & Be Smeaky' Dodgeball_TDI_Rank.jpg|'4th. DodgeBrawl' Basic_TDI_Rank.png|'3rd. Basic Straining' Phobia_TDI_Rank.png|'2nd. Phobia Factor' Dare_TDI_Rank.PNG|'1st. I Triple Dog Dare You' |-| TDA= Beach_TDA_Rank.png|'27th. Beach Blanket Bogus' Aftermath1_TDA_Rank.png|'26th. The Aftermath 1' Medical_TDA_Rank.png|'25th. One Flu Over The Cuckoos' Horror_TDA_Rank.png|'24th. The Sand Which Project' Western_TDA_Rank.png|'23rd. 3:10 To CrazyTown' Aftermath2_TDA_Rank.png|'22nd. The Aftermath 2' Aftermath3_TDA_Rank.png|'21st. The Aftermath 3' Fairtale_TDA_Rank.png|'20th. The Princess Pride' War_TDA_Rank.JPG|'19th. Full Metal Drama' Drama_TDA_Rank.png|'18th. Riot On Set' Aftermath4_TDA_Rank.png|'17th. The Aftermath 4' BankHiest_TDA_Rank.png|'16th. Ocean's Eight - Or Nine' Prison_TDA_Rank.png|'15th. The Chefshank Redemption' AnimalBuddy_TDA_Rank.jpg|'14th. Top Dog' Pirate_TDA_Rank.png|'13th. Mutiny On The SoundStage' Monster_TDA_Rank.png|'12th. Monster Cash' SuperHeroes_TDA_Rank.png|'11th. Super Hero-ld' Prehistoric_TDA_Rank.png|'10th. One Million Bucks, B.C' Alien_TDA_Rank.png|'9th. Alien Resurr-Eggtion' Sports_TDA_Rank.png|'8th. Million Dollar Babies' Disaster_TDA_Rank.png|'7th. Masters Of Disasters' Space_TDA_Rank.png|'6th. 2008: A Space Owen' Spy_TDA_Rank.png|'5th. Dial M For Merger' Celebrity_TDA_Rank.png|'4th. Celebrity Manhunt's TDA Reunion Special' KungFu_TDA_Rank.png|'3rd. Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen' Mystery_TDA_Rank.png|'2nd. Get A Clue' RockAndRoll_TDA_Rank.jpg|'1st. Rock N' Rule' |-| TDWT= Ep2_TDWT_Rank.png|'26th. Walk Like An Egyptian. Part 2' Ep1_TDWT_Rank.png|'25th. Walk Like An Egyptian. Part 1' Ep16_TDWT_Rank.png|'24th. Picnic At Hanging Dork' Ep20_TDWT_Rank.png|'23rd. Chinese Fake-Out' Ep7_TDWT_Rank.png|'22nd. Slap Slap Revollution' Ep12_TDWT_Rank.png|'21st. Aftermath 2' Ep18_TDWT_Rank.png|'20th. Aftermath 3' Ep10_TDWT_Rank.png|'19th. Newf Kids On The Rock' Ep3_TDWT_Rank.png|'18th. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan' Ep21_TDWT_Rank.png|'17th. African Lying Safari' Ep8_TDWT_Rank.png|'16th. The Am-AH-Zon Race' Ep4_TDWT_Rank.png|'15th. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better' Ep6_TDWT_Rank.png|'14th. Aftermath 1' Ep24_TDWT_Rank.png|'13th. Hawaiian Stlye' Ep19_TDWT_Rank.png|'12th. Niagara Brawls' |-| TDRI= Ep8_TDRI_Rank.png|'13th. The Treasure Island Of Dr. Mclean' Ep6_TDRI_Rank.png|'12th. Runaway Model' Ep13_TDRI_Rank.jpg|'11th. Brain Vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown' Ep3_TDRI_Rank.png|'10th. Ice Ice Baby' Ep7_TDRI_Rank.png|'9th. A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste' Ep2_TDRI_Rank.png|'8th. Truth Or Laser Shark' Ep10_TDRI_Rank.png|'7th. Up, Up & Away In My Pitful Ballon' Ep12_TDRI_Rank.png|'6th. The Enchanted Franken-Forest' Ep1_TDRI_Rank.png|'5th. Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er' Ep9_TDRI_Rank.PNG|'4th. Grand Chef Auto' Ep4_TDRI_Rank.png|'3rd. Finders Creepers' Ep5_TDRI_Rank.png|'2nd. Backstabbers Ahoy!' Ep11_TDRI_Rank.png|'1st, Eat, Puke & Be Wary' |-| TDAS= Sundae_Rank.png|'13th. Sundae Muddy Sundae' Wreak_Rank.png|'12th. The Final Wreak-Ending' BlueMoon_Rank.png|'11th. Moon Madness' FoodFright_Rank.png|'10th. Food Fright' Zeke_Rank.png|'9th. Zeek & Ye Shall Find' Regatta_Rank.png|'8th. You Regatta Be Kidding Me' Beach_Rank.png|'7th. Evil Dread' ObstaKill_Rank.png|'6th. The Obsta-Kill Kourse' Leechball_Rank.png|'5th. Saving Private Leechball' Suckers_Rank.png|'4th. Suckers Punched' BoldAndBootyful_Rank.png|'3rd. The Bold & The Bootyful' HeroVillain_Rank.png|'2nd. Heroes Vs. Villains' FunZone_Rank.png|'1st. No One Eggspects The Spanish Oppoition' |-| TDPI= Episode4_TDPI_Rank.png|'13th. I Love You, I love Knots' Episode9_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'12th. Hurl & Go Seek' Episode8_TDPI_Rank.png|'11th. Three Zones & A Baby' Episode2_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'10th. I Love You Grease Pig' Episode7_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'9th. This Is The Pits' Episode5_TDPI_Rank.png|'8th. A Blast From The Past' Episode3_TDPI_Rank.png|'7th. Twinning Isn't Everything' Episode1_TDPI_Rank.png|'6th. So, Uh This Is My Team?' Episode13_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'5th. Lies, Crie, & One Big Prize' Episode6_TDPI_Rank.png|'4th. Mo Monkeys, Mo Problems' Episode12_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'3rd. Pahk'd With Talent' Episode11_TDPI_Rank.jpg|'2nd. Sky Fall' Episode10_TDPI_Rank.png|'1st . Scarlett Fever' |-| Overall= (Work In Progress) Interaction Rankings |-| TDI= Justin-Katie-Sadie_TDI_Rank.PNG|'38th. Justin, Katie, and Sadie' Chris-Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'37th. Chris and Owen' Bridgette-Duncan_TDI_Rank.jpg|'36th. Bridgette and Duncan' DJ-Duncan-Geoff_TDI_Rank.jpg|'35th. DJ, Duncan, and Geoff' Chef-Owen_TDI_Rank.PNG|'34th. Chef and Owen' Cody-Trent_TDI_Rank.png|'33rd. Cody and Trent' Duncan-Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'32nd. Duncan and Gwen' Gwen-Lindsay_TDI_Rank.png|'31st. Gwen and Lindsay' Bridgette-Heather_TDI_Rank.png|'30th. Bridgette and Heather' Harold-Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'29th. Harold and Leshawna' Bridgette-Courtney_TDI_Rank.png|'28th. Bridgette and Courtney' Chris-Heather_TDI_Rank.PNG|'27th. Chris and Heather' Geoff-Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'26th. Geoff and Gwen' Duncan-Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'25th. Duncan and Leshawna' Bridgette-Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'24th. Bridgette and Gwen' Beth-Heather_TDI_Rank.png|'23rd. Beth and Heather' Harold-Heather_TDI-Rank.PNG|'22nd. Harold and Heather' Duncan-Harold_TDI_Rank.png|'21st. Duncan and Harold' Katie-Sadie_TDI_Rank.png|'20th. Katie and Sadie' Cody-Gwen_TDI_Rank.png|'19th. Cody and Gwen' Heather-Owen_TDI_Rank.jpg|'18th. Heather and Owen' Izzy-Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'17th. Izzy and Owen' Courtney-Harold_TDI_Rank.png|'16th. Courtney and Harold' Beth-Lindsay_TDI_Rank.jpg|'15th. Beth and Lindsay' Bridgette-Geoff_TDI_Rank.png|'14th. Bridgette and Geoff' Lindsay-Tyler_TDI_Rank.png|'13th. Lindsay and Tyler' Duncan-Heather_TDI_Rank.png|'12th. Duncan and Heather' Duncan-Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'11th. Duncan and Owen' Gwen-Owen_TDI_Rank.png|'10th. Gwen and Owen' Chef-Izzy_TDI_Rank.png|'9th. Chef and Izzy' Chef-Duncan_TDI_Rank.png|'8th. Chef and Duncan' Chef-Chris_TDI_Rank.png|'7th. Chef and Chris' Heather-Leshawna_TDI_Rank.jpg|'6th. Heather and Leshawna' Gwen-Leshawna_TDI_Rank.png|'5th. Gwen and Leshawna' Gwen-Trent_TDI_Rank.png|'4th. Gwen and Trent' Gwen-Heather_TDI_Rank.png|'3rd. Gwen and Heather' Duncan-Courtney_TDI_Rank.png|'2nd. Courtney and Duncan' Heather-Lindsay_TDI_Rank.png|'1st. Heather and Lindsay' |-| TDA= Beth-Brady_TDA_Rank.png|'29th. Beth and Brady' Owen-Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'28th. Owen and Trent' DJ-Gwen_TDA_Rank.png|'27th. DJ and Gwen' Beth-Harold_TDA_Rank.png|'26th. Beth and Harold' Justin-Owen_TDA_Rank.png|'25th. Justin and Owen' Duncan-Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'24th. Duncan and Trent' Izzy-Owen_TDA_Rank.jpg|'23rd. Izzy and Owen' Chris-Owen_TDA_Rank.jpg|'22nd. Chris and Owen' Beth-Heather_TDA_Rank.png|'21st. Beth and Heather' Duncan-Gwen_TDA-Rank.png|'20th. Duncan and Gwen' Gwen-Heather_TDA_Rank.png|'19th. Gwen and Heather' Heather-Leshawna_TDA_Rank.png|'18th. Heather and Leshawna' Chef-DJ_TDA_Rank.png|'17th. Chef and DJ' Duncan-Leshawna_TDA_Rank.png|'16th. Duncan and Leshawna' Chris-Courtney_TDA_Rank.png|'15th. Chris and Courtney' Duncan-Heather_TDA_Rank.jpg|'14th. Duncan and Heather' Gwen-Trent_TDA_Rank.png|'13th. Gwen and Trent' Bridgette-Geoff_TDA_Rank.png|'12th. Bridgette and Geoff' Beth-Justin_TDA_Rank.png|'11th. Beth and Justin' Beth-Courtney_TDA_Rank.PNG|'10th. Beth and Courtney' Harold-Owen_TDA_Rank.png|'9th. Harold and Owen' Harold-Leshawna_TDA_Rank.png|'8th. Harold and Leshawna' Beth-Duncan_TDA_Rank.png|'7th. Beth and Duncan' Chef-Chris_TDA_Rank.png|'6th. Chef and Chris' Courtney-Lindsay_TDA_Rank.jpg|'5th. Courtney and Lindsay' Lindsay-Beth TDA Rank.png|'4th. Beth and Lindsay' Heather-Harold_TDA_Rank.png|'3rd. Harold and Heather' Duncan-Harold_TDA_Rank.png|'2nd. Harold and Duncan' Courtney-Duncan TDA Rank.png|'1st. Courtney and Duncan' |-| TDWT= (Work In Progress) |-| TDRI= (Work In Progress) |-| TDAS= (Work In Progress) |-| TDPI= (Work In Progress) |-| Overall= (Work In Progress) Other Rankings |-| Seasons= TDA_Rank.png|'6th. TDA' TDAS_Rank.png|'5th. TDAS' TDPI_Rank.png|'4th. TDPI' TDRI_Rank.png|'3rd. TDRI' TDI_Rank.png|'2nd. TDI' TDWT_Rank.png|'1st. TDWT' |-| Teams= TeamVictory_Rank.png|'13th. Team Victory' KillerGrips_Rank.png|'12th, Killer Grips' MutantMaggots_Rank.png|'11th. Mutant Maggots' ScreamingGaffers_Rank.png|'10th. Screaming Gaffers' HeriocHamsters_Rank.png|'9th. Heroic Hamsters' ScreamingGophers_Rank.png|'8th. Screaming Gophers' Kinosewak_Rank.png|'7th. Team Kinosewak' ToxicRats_Rank.png|'6th. Toxic Rats' Maskwak_Rank.png|'5th. Maskwak' KillerBass_Rank.jpg|'4th. Killer Bass' TeamAmazon_Rank.png|'3rd. Team Amazon' VillainousVultures_Rank.png|'2nd. Villainous Vultures' TeamCIRRRRH_Rank.PNG|'1st. Team CIRRRRH' |-| Songs= (Work In Progress) |-| Mike Personalities= (Work In Progress) |-| Antagonists= Mike_TDAS_Rank.png|'8th. Mal' Justin_TDI_Rank.png|'7th. Justin' Courtney_TDAS_Rank.png|'6th. Courtney' Scarlett_TDPI_Rank.png|'5th. Scarlett' Sugar_TDPI_Rank.png|'4th. Sugar' Scott_TDRI_Rank.png|'3rd. Scott' Alejandro_TDAS_Rank.png|'2nd. Alejandro' Heather_TDAS_Rank.png|'1st. Heather'